The desire to lower the front end of a motor vehicle has existed for a variety of reasons. Among these are the wish to achieve a certain appearance produced by having the front end of the vehicle lower than the rear, a configuration which is thought by many to give the vehicle a sporting or racing appearance.
Another reason for wishing to lower the front end of a vehicle is the desire to reduce the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle. Such lowering of the center of gravity can improve the handling of the vehicle in sharp turns.
Prior art means of lowering the front end of a vehicle consisted mostly of the fitting of special small diameter wheels or tires or both, or various expedients for shortening the front springs.
The fitting of small diameter wheels and tires has the disadvantages that rolling resistance, maximum road adhesion and load carrying capacity of the smaller diameter front tires is generally inferior. Lost road adhesion and load carrying capacity can be partly restored if the width of the tire is increased corresponding to the reduction in diameter. However, increasing the width of the tires often results in interference between the wide tire and suspension components, under parts of the body and frame, etc., on sharp bumpy turns. Furthermore, the special front tires required to lower the front end are no longer interchangeable with the tires on the rear, preventing the customary practice of rotating the tires from front to rear to equalize wear. Finally, the cost of procuring new tires or wheels in order to lower the front end is excessive.
The second known method of lowering the front end of a vehicle is to shorten the front springs such that they permit the front end of the vehicle to sag or drop. Sometimes this is carried out by heating some of the coils of each front spring near one end of the spring such that the spring softens slightly and sags. Because of the uncontrolled changes in the metallurgy of the springs produced by this method, the spring can no longer be considered reliable. Alternatively, the spring can be removed from the vehicle and one or more coils can then be cut off, although this is a cumbersome procedure. Furthermore, whichever means is chosen to shorten the front springs, front suspension travel, needed to accommodate surface variations in roads, is reduced and spring rate or stiffness is increased.
In view of the above problems associated with prior art attempts to lower the front end of vehicles, a new approach was needed. An ideal means of lowering the front end of a vehicle would not disturb the normal functioning of the front suspension, would not stiffen or worsen the ride of the vehicle in any way, and would not require any expensive new parts to replace those already on the vehicle.